Cas de personnalité multiple
by Alois-sama
Summary: Petit OS sur Dean dans un contexte à moitié Univers Alternatif pour donner le développement particulier du grand frère Winchester. Cela aidera pour les futures fics à venir ;D


One Shot – Cas de personnalité multiple

_Point de vue de Dean_

Mes fers n'ont rien de commun avec ceux de tout mortel, car malgré l'immensité de mes péchés, de mes rédemptions retardées, personne ne peut me libérer de ces chaînes. Je suis ma propre prison, ouvrant vers le Paradis et vers les Enfers. C'est un gouffre de frustration, de haine, de déni, de refoulements…rendant impossible nul être pouvant me sortir. Chacun de mes gestes remettent en cause les poids sur la balance, chaque parole fait écho dans mon esprit comme une mélodie rouillée, chaque regard envers mon frère me rappelle l'incertitude de son existence pouvant décider de le protéger et par un mauvais coup de dé, le condamner.

**Knox's 1st:**

**It is forbidden for the culprit to be anyone not mentioned in the early part of the story.**

Dean Winchester, c'est l'être de tous les jours qui subit une tragédie vie à croulée de motels miteux à motels miteux, à devoir se débrouiller sans sou et parvenir à vivre sans aucune attache particulière. C'est aussi, de manière plus élargi, d'aller squatter chez d'anciens amis de mon frangin, d'accepter son malheur sans le moindre sentiment, aller se calmer les nerfs dans un magnifique verre d'alcool et coucher maintes fois avec de belles femmes pour retirer cette obscurité. Néanmoins, squatter chez les amis de Sam, c'est se mettre dans une merde et une existence encore plus minable de celle d'avant : c'est se lever ce matin en ayant une peur au ventre de ne pas pouvoir s'y coucher le soir, et devoir appeler la morgue.

Je n'ai plus de famille excepté mon frère, je n'ai jamais imaginé un seul instant me caser avec une femme et avoir un enfant de surcroît dans ces conditions déjà invivables. Sam, une vie heureuse, normale avec Jessica, il a failli l'effectuer…il a failli se lancer dans une belle carrière d'avocat, d'oublier la vengeance de notre mère…et je l'ai tiré de là, je l'ai envoyé dans mon monde, j'ai détruis toutes ses chances de pouvoir retoucher ce bonheur. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est une destruction réciproque d'un tel souhait.

Sam m'a détruit. Il a fallu d'un petit évènement paraissant anodin pour me prendre dans la tête l'aspect mensonger de ma vie…pour une raison aussi ridicule d'une vie antérieure. Je me suis retrouvé malgré moi à endosser le rôle de détective sans y être invité, dans un jeu de piste et dans des cadavres s'accumulant comme je n'en avais jamais vu durant toute ma vie. Personne ne m'a donné le choix. Et j'ai traversé un Purgatoire des Sorcières vivant.

C'est sur cet échiquier, avec tout mon sentimentalisme, que j'ai tout condamné, fait les pires conneries jamais faites jusqu'à lors, sans pouvoir revenir en arrière, sans pouvoir me pardonner. A chaque erreur, des personnes mourraient. A chaque erreur, mon esprit se perdait. Cela commençait par une enquête puis ça finissait par une chasse à l'homme en étant la proie d'individus supérieurs désirant me voir souffrir pour me mener à bout, pour faire découvrir les pouvoirs de la race que je détestais amèrement. Mon âme s'est fracassée, a brûlé…

**Knox's 7th:**

**It is forbidden for the detective to be the culprit.**

Parmi les ténèbres de mon créateur, il y a un espoir : l'individu l'ayant entraîné là-dedans. Il est son rayon de soleil le remettant dans son juste milieu, c'est notre seule famille, et c'est une petite perle dans l'océan, solitaire, triste, devant être câlinée et protégée précisément. Cet Amour débordant, refusé cordialement dans l'esprit de mon créateur, n'a cessé de le faire tenir. Mais revenir à l'accepter, son frangin coupable de son malheur pour un passé dont nous étions victimes, c'est accepter le visage d'un démon dans la glace.

Dean Winchester se veut humain, purement humain, renonçant à l'immortalité, terrifié par ses pouvoirs, terrifié par son passé…mais son intérieur ne peut pas tout rejeter dans la nature. Ainsi, j'ai hérité de cette lâcheté à exprimer ses émotions, je me suis emparé de ses craintes et les aies rendus acceptables, il m'a créé et alimenté sans cesse chaque jour, rêvant d'un idéal où Dean Winchester n'en voudrait aucunement à Sam d'avoir parlé. Ce frère aîné serait capable de le sauvegarder de tout danger en toute circonstance, lui offrant une main toujours grande ouverte. Ce même grand frère ne serait jamais dégoûté de se voir dans le miroir.

Cette existence de cet idéal ne remet pas en question la vie minable qui me tient, mon goût pour l'alcool, mon intérêt particulier pour les armes…mais je n'ai aucune raison de m'en plaindre. Je suis heureux avec ce que j'ai. Ma plénitude se tient à peu de choses.

Mon petit frère adoré est celui qui me fait naître un sourire chaque jour, j'ai besoin uniquement de sa présence pour me sentir comblé. La malchance accablante de mon créateur ne m'atteint pas, je suis là pour lui prouver que son idéal existe, bien en lui, conversé dans un coffre fort avec une clé perdu dans les limbes de son esprit…Dean Winchester doit se rendre compte qu'il doit retrouver cette clé, s'en emparer et rouvrir le coffre. L'ouverture sera douloureuse pendant quelques temps, mais peu après, il connaîtra ce bonheur…enfoui.

**Knox's 8th:**

**It is forbidden for the case to be res**o**lved with clues that are not presented.**

Si Sam disparaissait, lui à la cause de tout malheur, lui qui a ressassé ce qui avait été oublié, tout reviendrait dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ce petit frère apparemment soucieux de mon bien-être pouvait oser montrer ses espérances de dépasser tous ses évènements, en ayant fait souffrir, moralement, chaque seconde de sa vie, son adorable grand frère ? Quelqu'un est toujours là pour Sam, toujours et encore quelqu'un est là pour lui tendre la main…et moi ? On me laisse avec le reste, on me laisse avec ma merde…s'il voulait tant que cela dire la vérité, qu'il l'assume, qu'il le soutienne plus que ça ! Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de mon créateur de le garder, ce créateur qui m'a donné tellement ces contrariétés et de haine, toutes ses souffrances, tous ses mauvais souvenirs si agréables à sentir. Sam est un gêneur, il doit mourir.


End file.
